


And Then Some

by InvictusO_o



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, And More Fluff, Begins with a fight, But don't worry too much, Fluff, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, No bad parents, SO MUCH FLUFF, welcome to flufftown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvictusO_o/pseuds/InvictusO_o
Summary: One-shot.Married Malec discuss having children.Fluff!Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Shadowhunters.





	And Then Some

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like this one!

The door slammed close behind them as they entered their apartment.

“Honey, can you just tell me why you’re upset?” Alec asked in exasperation.

“You know full well why I’m upset,” Magnus retorted, “you son of a…,” he said under his breath as he took off his coat.

“Babe, last I checked, I don’t know how to read minds, so, no! I don’t know why you’re upset.” Alec said.

He was only met with silence.

Following his husband into their bedroom, Alec racked through his brain to try and put his finger on what could’ve set Magnus off to the extent that he leave his parents’ party in such a sour mood. No party could make Magnus sour. It’s general knowledge.

“Is it because I didn’t complement you on your outfit this morning? If so, I can say it now, you look beautiful,” Alec said, while he sat on their bed to remove his shoes and socks, making sure to emphasize the last word. He meant it. Magnus’ beauty never failed to take his breath away.

But that didn’t seem to be the case here because Magnus stopped unbuttoning his maroon dress shirt to give Alec a deadpanned expression from where he was standing by their wardrobe.

_Well, if it wasn’t that…_

_Could his father have…?_

“Did my father say something to you?” Alec stood up. Things had been pretty rough for the couple as Alec’s parents had to deal with his sexual preference. It only got worse when he brought Magnus to meet his parents for the first time. The judgmental eyes Robert threw towards Magnus haunted Alec for a while.

However, with time their relationship eased up. Magnus was welcomed into the family once his parents got to see how happy he made Alec. Things started looking up for the couple. They kept on getting better when Alec decided to propose to Magnus. While, he couldn’t exactly give Magnus his grandmother’s ring (duh), he did take the design of the ring and got a goldsmith to replicate it into a man’s wedding ring.

“Oh! Please!” Magnus interrupted Alec’s train of thought.

“You weren’t half the gentleman your father was today. Don’t bring Robert into this at the expense of my anger,” Magnus seethed as he put on one of Alec’s t-shirts and one of his own pajamas. With that, he walked into their bathroom to remove his makeup. He left the door open.

“If it wasn’t that…”Alec said under his breath as he too finished changing his clothes.

Wearing his college t-shirt and one of Magnus’ silk boxers, Alec entered the bathroom.

“Well, I unclogged the shower drain after I took one this morning if that’s what’s upsetting you. I know my hair’s grown longer but I promise I cleaned it,” Alec said almost sounding helpless now.

Magnus scoffed as Alec moved to brush his teeth.

“Honey, if you think that your long hair doesn’t make you look sexy as hell then you’re an even bigger idiot than I thought,” Magnus said as he threw the makeup remover wipes into the trash and moved back to their bedroom.

Now Alec was getting agitated.

“Well, what then?! I called you beautiful, I cleaned the shower drain and my dad didn’t say any dumb shit to you! What is it that you’re upset about then?” Alec screamed as he made his way into their bedroom.

Magnus was stunned for a second before the words caught on in his mind. Alec really had no idea. His stupid, gorgeous husband had said _that_ in complete unconsciousness.

“When your lovely mother came to talk to us, what all did she ask us?” Magnus asked calmly as he crossed his arms across his chest. Seriously, his husband could be such a child sometimes.

“She asked us how we are, how things with us were going, how our trip to Argentina was and…oh,”Alec finally caught on with what was going on here.

“Yeah,” _“Oh,”_ Magnus mocked Alec.

“After you were done gushing about the trip Maryse asked when we wanted to have kids and what did you say to that?” Magnus probed.

Alec looked down, his expression a mixture of guilt and shame.

“You said -“Oh! We definitely want to have kids. And we will. As soon as _this one_ is ready.” Magnus said dramatizing Alec’s dialogue, all the anger he had felt in the moment the words were originally said now returning.

“I’m sorry Alec, I didn’t know I was causing hindrance to your plans of becoming a father,” Magnus said with nothing but spite in his voice.

“Well, what do you expect then? Magnus, honey, we’ve been married 11 years now. And as much as I love you and I love our lives, don’t you think it’s time that we start a family?” Alec tried to plead.

Magnus sighed and looked away.

“I would’ve appreciated if you’d had this conversation with me before you went commenting about it to our family,” Magnus said as he sat down on their bed to apply lotion to his legs.

Alec remained silent.

“And you know what’s the kicker in the crotch in this situation? After we came home today, I was going to ask you if you want to have kids. I wanted to know if you want to look at adoption,” Magnus said his voice lowering.

All breath left Alec at once.

“What?” was all Alec could manage.

“You’re right, Alexander. We’ve been married 11 years now. And I love how many memories we've made and adventures we’ve had so far,” Magnus said as he stood up with the usual softness gradually returning to his voice.

“But, God, I want to have kids now. I want to have raging, crying, pooping babies, who probably are going to spit up on all of my couture and I want to have all of them with you!” Magnus said pointing in his husband’s direction.

Alec still remained frozen. But not out of fear of having children, but out of the fear that all that his husband was saying was real. He still couldn’t believe it.

“You want to have kids with me?” he asked Magnus with a voice full of hope.

Magnus looked at Alec incredulously. He made his way towards the tall man, took his face between his hands and looked at him with more love than ever.

“Yes, you stupid, gorgeous, smart, intelligent, motherfucking, dumbass! I want to have kids with you. I want to have at least a hundred kids with you. And then some,” Magnus said with fond exasperation.

“That may have been the most loving and insulting thing anyone’s ever said to me,” Alec said while wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist while Magnus moved his to wrap them around Alec’s neck.

“Good. I want to be on top on both those lists,” Magnus countered with a smile.

“Don’t worry sweetie, you’re on top of all my lists. You top everything. You’re the best topper to have ever topped,” Alec said chuckling making Magnus laugh.

“When did this conversation move from baby talk to my skills in bed?” Magnus joked. He looked down and then back up at Alec, looking unsure. 

“So are we really doing this?” Magnus asked feeling nervous.

“Well, you are quite talented in bed so I thought that it should be appreciated,” Alec said with a shrug.

“And yes, we’re really doing this,” he added solemnly.

∞

“Rafael, this is Magnus and Alec Lightwood-Bane,” the social worker softly spoke to the shy boy.

∞

“Everyone, we’d like to introduce you to our son, Rafael Ragnor Lightwood-Bane,” Alec said to his and Magnus’ families.

They were met with cheers and Rafael became the center of attraction.

In that moment he felt like the luckiest kid in the world.

The only people who trumped in feeling that emotion were his Dad and Papa.

∞

“Well, um, Alexander must’ve told you that we want to have another kid, didn’t he Isabelle?” Magnus asked as he poured tea into a cup for Izzy.

“Yeah! He did. Oh! My God, I’m so excited for the two of you!” Izzy beamed with happiness.

As Alec sat next to his husband on their couch, Magnus’ hand naturally went to his husband’s thigh, as though looking for some physical comfort to ground him.

This did not go unnoticed by Izzy.

“What’s going on, guys? You both seem quite nervous,” she asked.

Alec shared a look with Magnus before turning to Izzy.

“Well, we _are_ looking to expand our family,” Alec started with a furrow in his brows.

“But this time we want – we don’t want to adopt,” Magnus finished for him.

“Okay. How do you want to do this then?” Izzy asked, not really seeing where they were going with this.

“We thought about getting a surrogate,” Magnus ripped the Band-Aid.

_The sooner the better_ , he thought.

“Oh! That’s wonderful! This is so great! But we need to think who it should be. Do you guys have anybody in mind? Because the hospital I work in has wonderful volunteers for this sort of a thing,” Izzy went on.

After sharing one last look Alec said, “We were hoping you would be our surrogate,” stunning Izzy into silence.

“We have a close relationship with you, we trust you and honestly, my dear, I don’t see any other woman carrying our child,” Magnus added lovingly.

Snapping out of her daze, Izzy asked, “Not even Clary?” She had a teasing smile on her face.

“Please, Izzy. I don’t want a child to carry our child,” Alec joked.

Growing serious he added, “If you say no, we would probably ask her but –

“YES! Of course I’ll carry your child! I’m so honored! You really think I’ll let you give this to anyone?” Izzy screamed with joy.

Relief washed over Alec and Magnus.

“Sweetheart, you do have to think about things before you agree to do this. Take all the time you want. There’s no rush,” Magnus suggested.

Waving it off, Izzy said, “You both are the best parents I know already. You got a boy like Rafe to come out of his shell and made him believe that this isn’t a temporary situation for him. You gave him a home and a family and just as he turned you into one. I have never been prouder of you two. And now, you’re telling me that you want to have a kid of your own and asking me to be your surrogate. Do you think I’m an idiot to say no to this?” Izzy stated as if it was the most basic fact she’d known.

Seeing that tears were welling up in her brother’s and brother-in-law’s eyes, she pulled them both into a hug and whispered in their ears.

“Let’s do this.”

∞

Maxwell Jonathan Lightwood-Bane II weighed 7 pounds 9 ounces at his birth.

When he cried for the first time, so did his dads.

∞

The sound of crying filled their apartment.

Groaning, Alexander Lightwood-Bane looked at the clock on his bedside table.

2:14 A.M.

Since Magnus had put the monster to bed, Alec thought it was only fair that he try to get Max to go to sleep now.

Sighing out of frustration, he got out of bed and made his way to the boys’ bedroom.

Max had contracted colic when he was younger. He slept with his fathers for the duration. It went away by the time he turned 6 months old.

Now at 8 months, both Magnus and Alec had agreed to have him sleep in another room.

“Hey, Max, what’s the matter, Blueberry?” Alec cooed at his son as he entered the room.

Max only looked at his dad with his lower lip quivering and his big eyes filled with tears.

“Shh shh shh shh, come here, baby,” Alec said as he picked his son up and took him to go to the kitchen through the living room.

Max still needed to be fed quite often and Izzy had been kind enough to cooperate and bring the breast milk to them every day.

“I haven’t heard him cry like that in a few months now,” Magnus said, his voice rough from sleep, as he made his way to Alec.

He kissed him on his clothed shoulder and moved to look at his son.

“Hey, yeah, it was pretty bad tonight,” Alec agreed.

“Here, let me take him. You can check on the milk,” Magnus said.

Magnus took Max from Alec’s arms and moved to the living room.

As Alec walked into the living room with Max’s bottle he saw Magnus swaying while sitting on the couch, just a little something to soothe their son.

Magnus smiled at his husband lovingly and passed Max back to him for him to be fed.

Halfway through the feeding, Max soundly fell asleep.

“We’re losing our sleep to ensure our son has his,” Alec looked at Max lovingly and shook his head fondly.

“Still wanna have hundreds of kids with me, husband o’mine?” Alec asked Magnus teasingly.

Magnus was already looking at Alec, a warm smile making way onto his face and said,

“And then some.”

**Author's Note:**

> Open to receiving any prompts! So suggest away, and I'll try to do them justice.  
> PS - I haven't added a lot of the necessary tags because tags - as beautiful as they are, give away the plot.


End file.
